Shiki
Shiki (式, Japanese for "Expression") is a Shinigami that has a great deal of involvement with the events taking place in Hell, although it is unknown what this involvement is. He is currently located within the Soul Society. As of now, it is unknown if he is affiliated with Soul Society or just taking residence there. Appearance Shiki is a relatively short teenager. He has a pale turquiose hue to his hair, and lavender eyes to match. His eyes take the form of serpent's eyes, with his pupils being very thin slits. His clothing consists of a quite expensive suit, with it being fraid at the top. Shiki's suit is a greenish blue colour, with a matching undershirt, which is tied with a bow. He has a constant smile, which is incredibly decieving, due to Shiki's evil intentions. It is revealed that Shiki's Shinigami Form is only a host body. His True Form takes the form of a rather large purple leechish creature. The only notable thing in this form is that he dons a mask similiar to a Hollow's, although it has a kanji on it that reads, "Expression". Under the mask is an extremely large mouth, which can swallow evn the largest of Shinigami whole. From this mask are four long pieces of fabric, although it is unknown if these are hair or something similiar. His most uniqie trait when in this form is to feel the emotions of the people around him. He can also create several hands out from his leech-like body, making this form usable in combat. Personality Shiki is known to be very sadistic and quite possibly psychopathic. When in battle, he will get cocky and fight bluntly, leaving him open for attacks. When in a rage, he will begin to give a terrifying sneer that can cause any foe to cringe in fear. Soon after that, Shiki will begin to destroy anything in his wake. Anyone that has had a previous conversation with Shiki will know that after a few sentences, he is quite sadistic. He often berates his opponents, fellow teammates and even other nobles. He is also very hostile towards others. Whenever someone wanted to befriend Shiki when he was young, he would sneer at them and threaten to kill them. It's been revealed in passed months that Shiki enjoys the death of others and even gets a sexual thrill from killing people. This seems to be amplified by his true form's abilities to feed on negative emotion. If he is ever forced into teaming up with anyone, he immediately believes them to be untrustable and will eventually turn on them. He also has a severe superiority complex, going as far as saying he could effortlessly kill Madara Kawhairu or Seireitou Kawahiru, arguably two of the the most powerful Shinigami ever born. He believes that he is stronger than any creature ever created, although this is far from true. One reason he felt like this was because he learned exceptionally fast and learned more powerful techniques than most. History Birth of the Beast Shiki was not born like most Shinigami. He was instead created from the corrupted souls of Hollows. Having been created, he was not gifted with a zanpakutō. After the day he was created, his True Form, being a collection of the souls used to create him, destroyed the lab, located in the Soul Society, that he was created in, making certain that no other beings could be created that rivaled him in power. Soon, he went underground; basically going "off the grid". Many years later, he resurfaced as a resident of the Seireitei. He stayed her for many years, living a life of luxury. Unknown to everyone around him, he was murdering high-ranking members of the Seireitei every so often. He continued this for several years, due to the lapse of time between each death; about one every few months. However, the Captains of the Gotei 13 began to become suspicious of these "natural deaths" and began to question the members of te Seireitei. Soon, they came to Shiki's residence, simply wanting to ask questions. Shiki, as paranoid as he is, thought they were arresting him and destroyed his home, taking flee. A Beast on the Run After fleeing from the Gotei 13, Shiki decided to go back to living "off the grid", something that worked previous times. However, the Twelth Division, per request of the Captain-Commander, did a background check on Shiki, which revealed that he had lived in the Rukongai #78, one of Rukongai's poorest districts, before living in the Seireitei. With this information, the Captains immediately traveled to the district, under the order of the Central 46 to capture Shiki. Life of an Imprisoned Beast Shiki, already knowing of what the Central 46's plans for him, decided that he would allow himself to be captured. After being arresed the Gotei, he was sent to the Chambers of the Central 46. There, Shiki was sentenced to 20,000 years of imprisonment in the Maggot's Nest. He was quickly wisked away to the prison by the Royal Guard. After several days in the Maggot's Nest, he met with many of he prisoners, one being Sōsuke Aizen. They got off to a good start, but due to each other's inability to trust others, neither could be swayed by the other's manipulation abilities. They began to meet once a week, discussing things going around the prison. These visits soon became twice a week, then once every two days. Then finally, they started to meet everyday. To the guards of the prison, the two were just friends and discussing random topics, however, they were, in actuality, making plans to destroy the Maggot's Nest. One fateful night, the duo decided to act out their plans, and tried to escape. However, Aizen double-crossed Shiki and while Aizen escaped, Shiki was sentenced to another 40,000 years in solitary confinement. Having been crossed by Aizen, Shiki's rage welled up inside of him. He immediately began to make plans to escape and destroy Aizen, if it was the last thing he did. Over fourteen year passed before Shiki had any communication with the outside world. Then one day, an Arrancar appeared in the Maggot's Nest, attacking the place with a few others. Shiki, knowing this would be his only chance to escape, broke out of his cell and killed several of the guards. He then escaped, but not before killng the Arrancar that helped him escape. Using information he had learned from Aizen, Shiki traveled to the Hell, a place no Shinigami dared to enter. Demonic Beast's Ravage the Tamed Finally free from running, Shiki began to go back to his routine; living a life of luxury. He maintained a successful life in Hell, with few to no beings daring to attack him. Using this to his advantage, he made many of the residents of the Dangerous Realm his slave, minus Bael and the Cardinals. With no care in the world, Shiki spent his days living with many under his rule. However, this did not last long. Bael, suspicious of why many of the dwellers of his domain were serving this newcomer, decided to attack Shiki. After a long and intense battle, Bael allowed certain demons to serve Shiki, but not all. He also demanded that Shiki kill a Hollow once a week, or he would be stripped of his slaves. Deciding that this was the best outcome, he took the offer, killing a Hollow in the name of Bael every week. After many years of the same routine, Shiki grew tired of it and left Hell, killing hundreds of demons, as payback for Bael making him is slave in a sense. He then returned to the Soul Society, swearing to make the lives of everyone a living hell. As of now, he is living underground somewhere in the Soul Society, making plans to destroy the Soul Society. Synopsis Part I More soon... Powers and abilities Devastating Spiritual Pressure: Due to Shiki's unique form of birth, he was born with extraordinary amounts of spiritual pressure. This was shown when he effortlessly destroyed the lab he was created in and the members of the lab. After devouring many other Hollows and Demons, his spiritual pressure has risen dramatically, towering above many seated members and even some weaker Lieutenants. Unlike most people, his spiritual pressure does not increase by training. The only way his spiritual pressure increases is by devouring another soul, such as a Hollow/Arrancar, Demon, Shinigami/Visored, or a Bount. However, if he goes into one of his transformations, he will have a sharp increase in spiritual pressure. *'Reiatsu Manipulation:' Rather unique, Shiki can manipulate his Reiatsu in any way, shape, or form he wills it as long as it is within his spiritual pressure field. He has been shown crafting it into a large drill, and a shield. Due to his vast amount of reiatsu, he can continue to use this and still have an incredible amount still left over, depending on the amount used in crafting it. Keen Intellect: Although he prides himself as a genius, Shiki is merely a man of high intelligence. He can easily deduce his opponents motives and/or goals. He can also adapt to the situation at hand if needed, which is usually a precaution, as his plan's usually fall into place. He has been shown to quickly analyze the situation and make very precise plans that usually go off without a hitch. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his inability to weild a blade, Shiki has mastered three forms of martial arts; Taekwondo, Karate, and Kungo Fu. He uses these forms of martial arts to his advantage, allowing him to combine them to form a new type of martial arts: the Yūgare (夕暮れ, Lit. Dusk). With Yūgare, Shiki can defeat many low-level opponents in moments, and being able to hold his own with other Masters. However, due to his low endurance, he easily tires and will eventually faint if he continues. Talented Manipulator: Having learned from the best, Shiki has learnto utilize the art of manipulation to a higher degree than most. He can seemingly make others do his bidding with a mere threat, or cause others to adopt a new way of life. His skill in this area of expertise is quite higher than many, but pales in comparison to Aizen's. His most notable experience of manipulation is when he manipulated the events of the Maggot's Nest exactly as he wanted them. Seiteki Expert: Due to his status as an unknown species, he has labelled his own form of movement as Seiteki (静的, Lit. Static). Seiteki has the same properties as Sonidó and Shunpō, just a different name. Due to his hatred of Shinigami, he decided that he would make his own form of movement, with it being Seiteki. He is quite talented in it, traveling several many miles faster than the average (Practitioner) Shunpō. He can also cause optical illusions or clones due to the speeds he moves at. Immense Strength: Shiki, although his physique does not compliment his strength, is incredibly powerful. He has been shown to lift story-high boulders or throw people many miles with complete ease. His strength, being relied on more than anything else, is quite astonishing for his age, as he is only a teenager. This power causes his superiority complex to sky rocket, due to his opponent's faces when shown this strength. However, he easily loses his stamina and cannot continue using his godly strength for more than ten minutes. Transformations First Form: If an opponent proves to be too much of a threat, Shiki will take on his first transformation. This form, mostly called the Preperations Form is his weakest transformation, with it only strengthening him slightly. This form takes causes Shiki to grow to adult height, as well as grow horns and pointed ears from his head. His wrists become scale-like and have sharp edges jutting out, making another form of attack, as they can be shot from his arm. He loses he shirt, but gains an eight-pack, along with two belt-like buckles on his biceps. From his back, are two large bat wings that appear to be charred at the bottom, but it is only there for effect. Shiki also grows a tail that is double his original height. His tail is also very powerful, as it can destroy boulders if smacked by the tail. The only other notable thing is that he has a chain stuck in his middle back, and runs down to is ankles. If this chain has any significant meaning is unknown to even Shiki. Second Form: If an opponent is too powerful for Shiki to defeat with his First Form, he will transform into a higher level. This level, mostly called Second Form, takes Shiki's First Form and adds armour to it. This armour, said to be harder than most metals, covers his entire body, making it difficult, but not impossible to injure him. Along with this armour is two extra claws on each wrist, replacing the scales. His body also has sharper features, with clawed feet and horrific wings. His wings are also encased in armour, andtake on a more natural bat look. His tail becomes less dense and grows spines all over, making it extremely dangerous to come into contact with. Lastly, his head i plated with metal, making it impossible to see his face. The armour causes two wing-like parts to form on the sides of his head, as well as two long rods that stick straight up from his face. His power, as well as defense, is boosted significantly with this transformation. However, even with the extra boots, he still ha s low stamina, causing him to take breaks while carrying the heavy armour that surrounds him. Final Form: Although it has only been hinted at, Shiki has a third and final form to his transformations. However, he has never shown this in battle, so it is unknown what power or appearence it holds. Shiki has stated that this form most closely resembles his True Form. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia More soon... Quote More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi